


How Many Dads Does It Take To Power Artificial Intelligence?

by Symmet



Series: Unfinished Thoughts [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Shrugs????, That being Tony, Wanda thinks the Vision should totes get to know his dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4025116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symmet/pseuds/Symmet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unfinished study.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Many Dads Does It Take To Power Artificial Intelligence?

It wouldn’t have bothered him, really. He’d come into being with all the knowledge Ultron had on Mr. Anthony Edward Stark. He’d known what the world was, at least as far as the internet provided, and where there were gaps, sometimes the stone itself would fill them.

And then all it had taken was the work of a small child. Her name he knew, but it’s importance had faded. It was a largely human idea to give names to things, to identify them that way when other species that were more mentally advanced could communicate through the mind and thought without that same need.

And in the end all because of a little girl. 

“Where are your parents?”

it was a simple question, and his first instinct was to tell her “No, I do not have any parents.” And he meant to add “in the traditional sense” but the words were far beyond her vocabulary, and before he could she said, “Me too, they died yesterday.” 

And then she started crying.

Natasha, perhaps with some otherworldly intuition of her own, zeroed in on the sobbing child and very quickly removed her from his well-meaning but poorly executed intentions.

“What happened?” Wanda Maximoff asked, twirling her finger towards the distressed child and sending her into a calming sleep, “Why is her mind full of death? What did you say?” she was smiling lightly, as if she knew he had not attempted to cause unrest and upset the child, but his alarm with the situation was amusing all the same.

“I merely stated that I did not have any parents.” He said, with some distress.

“That’s not true.” She said, tilting her head when Natasha thankfully nodded towards her from across the street, arms full of a slumbering six year old, “You’re part Ultron and part Jarvis, they’re as much your parents as you can have.”

“Do I need to have parents?” He said, not without some curiosity, “Must I assign some to myself in order to function in society?”.

Before she could answer, the Captain called for an evac over the coms and everyone started heading towards the jet. He had a lesson with the Falcon, so he left her there, thinking the entire matter was over.

——

Several hours later, she approached him, a coy smile on her face. Somehow, without asking, he knew it was about the earlier incident.

“You have been thinking about it.” She says by way of greeting, “I would have forgotten if your mind was not still turning it over like dinner over a spit of fire.”

He hadn’t meant to, but it slipped in and out of his mind while he’d been training, and every time it had happened, he had gotten clipped by one of Sam Wilson’s wings. They both knew he had a smarting bruise on his left arm, but neither of them said anything, and for that he was thankful.

“Do you have an answer?” He says instead, because he had indeed being mulling over the idea of parents and their societal roles, even before she had rounded the corner as he was standing alone in the hall.

She smiles wider, “Ah, but what if you have been asking the wrong question? What then?”

He frowned, floating closer to her in the hallway. A moment later he murmured, “Who am I?”feeling the intent of her question accurately.

She knew he was only saying what she wanted to hear, so she chuckled, “You are only 3 months old, Vision. Whether you need it or not, is better to have something like parents to build up from. Even if you look over both of them and see nothing you wish to keep to yourself, this is important, too. To know what you are is as important as what you are not. So who _are _you, Vision?” She emphasized this with a final, light press of her index finger to his chest for a moment.__

__They are both thinking of that first question he had been asked, in those first moments of the life he had been given._ _

__He had barely had an answer then._ _

__He shook his head slowly, eyes on hers, “I cannot use them as a basis any more than I have, Wanda. I know everything I would need to of both of them. I was privy to Ultron’s entire being, everything he thought, everything he believed. And I have already examined Jarvis, mostly out of curiosity. Jarvis is, for all of it's mimicry, not a real creature, just well designed by one.”_ _

__“Exaaactly.” She says, grinning now, “Because you don’t have _parents_ , is true, Vision. You only have **one.** " _ _

__He blinks, leaning back slightly, “I confess you have lost me again.”_ _

__“So easy for one who wields this stone of infinite knowledge, no? There is famous quote, “How can you know where you’re headed if you don’t know where you’ve been?” Well, Ultron and Jarvis both came from one man, one /real/ creature, you say. You are made up of them, yes, but they are really just extremes of _Stark_. So if you want to know who you are, Vision? You need to ‘examine’ _him_ , not his robots.” She winks and walks away, leaving him to ponder all of the new information available to him. _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Answer: It only takes one, but he needs to create two more dads first and have an infinity stone handy.  
> ;)


End file.
